


Failures and Blanket Buddies

by illialife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Langst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illialife/pseuds/illialife
Summary: The one where college stresses get the best of Lance and someone he didn't expect is there to provide warm words and blankets. Let the fluff insue.





	Failures and Blanket Buddies

Lance sat at his desk with his hands in his hair and his lips between his teeth. The professor and other students had long since left class, leaving Lance to stare down at his first grade of the spring semester.

A red 69% scrawled over the top of the stapled papers of his test.

_How could Lance have fucked up that badly?_

It was like tripping right as the race started. How could he even hope to catch up if this was the grade he was starting off with? He couldn't even appreciate the fact at how funny it was that he had scored a 69. He could only dwell on how badly he did and how the professor, stone-faced, looked him over as if to say, _“Oh, so this is what failure looks like.”_

No matter how hard he tried in this class, it seemed like he missed the simple facts that everyone else was able to pick up like nothing. He’d studied so hard for this test, he thought he had understood everything. He thought he had done _well!_

Panic settled in Lance’s lungs, he could feel tears threatening to spill over.

_Oh no, anything but this._

He wiped his sweater sleeve across his eyes, his breath stuttering.

_Why was he so incompetent?_

No matter how hard Lance studied for anything it always seemed that he’d fall short of the grade he wanted. And here was that proof, that even after two years of college he was still the stupid, average kid he was in high school. The dumb kid, who just barely had the grades in order to get into the school he wanted. The dumb kid, who was so average in everything he did and no matter how hard he tried to be extraordinary, he’d only ever be mediocre. Just suitable enough. Unremarkable.

Lance watches a tear escape his eye without his permission and slide down his nose to drop onto his paper. Making the pen bleed from the red lettering.

Lance needs to leave. Lance needs to get out of here. He needs to go to his dorm. He needs to not be seen.

Lances rushes across the quad with his head down. He has to make it to his dorm before the frustration and sadness bubbles over in front of everyone and he makes a fool of himself. He gets to his building, swipes his ID, and hurries to the elevator to make it to his room.

Thank God no one is in the elevator to see him grit his teeth and snivel to himself. Like a dumb little child. He’s supposed to be able to take care of himself now. He shouldn’t be falling apart over something like this.

Maybe it’s because he’s fresh from winter break, and he misses his family. He misses his friends, especially Hunk. But he’s going to school in-state while Lance decided to pursue his dreams far, far away. He could really use a patented Hunk hug right about now.

He makes it to his floor and hurries to his door, key in hand. The minute the door swings open to greet him, Lance slows. He lumbers inside, backpack dropping to the floor with a heavy thump. He turns and closes the door. His legs give out under him and he collapses, still clutching the doorknob.

And he cries. He’s finally alone to let it all out in cathartic sobs. He’s worthless, he’s lonely, he can’t do it anymore.

Suddenly, Lance feels the doorknob move, and the unmistakable sound of a key in a lock. Lance's eyes widen. _No, no, no…_ His roommate was supposed to have class right now! He can’t let him see Lance this way! How embarrassing! Lance makes to get up and run to his room. He couldn’t be seen. His roommate was totally going to make fun-

And the door opens, revealing a look of shock across his roommate’s face. Keith Kogane’s face. As a last-minute attempt to hide, Lance ducks his face into the corner of his sleeve. If Lance can’t see Keith, then maybe Keith can’t see Lance in all his misery.

It wasn’t Lance’s intention to have Keith Kogane as his roommate at first. Lance was originally going to continue rooming with the roommate he had sophomore year, but that was short lived when said roommate decided, last-minute, to get an apartment instead of holing up in the university dorms. So, Lance was forced to room with a rando and that rando was Keith. The boy that almost had all the same classes as he did and annoyed the shit out of him at just how better he was at them than Lance.

Keith was everything Lance wished he could be. He was smart and did beyond well in classes. He was a student-athlete on a track scholarship because he was good and worthy of that. He was also infuriatingly handsome, with ladies constantly eager for his attention. Leaving Lance hanging out to dry in his own self-made spotlight. Everything exposed.

So, at first, rooming with Keith had been an absolute nightmare. Lance found every opportunity to be a little shit to Keith and he’ll admit to that. He found anything and everything to compete over, to challenge Keith, as if to say, _“Look! You’re not the only one! I’m right here!”_

He’s happy to say that since becoming roommates with Keith, that their bickering is more banter and that they actually work pretty well living together. Lance would even consider Keith a friend, maybe more. So, there is no way in hell he wants to look like a sniveling bitch in front of cool, calm, and collected Keith.

He hears footsteps and the door closing. Lance just sits there, hiding in the comfort of his elbow.

“Lance? Are… Is everything okay?”

 _Arugh! Shit!_ Those are the words that bring down any last bit of dignity Lance had as a few whimpers push past his lips. He hears footsteps again and feels a warm hand rest on his arm.

“Hey, hey, hey… You’re okay. Let’s set you down somewhere.” How can Keith’s voice be so calming and not hold an ounce of pity in it? Lance nods his head, still tucked in his arm, and feels Keith lead him to their shitty excuse for a living room and guides him down to sit on the small couch.

Lance feels Keith leave and he removes his head from his arm. The fabric wet with tears, his own face sticky from the salt. He stares at his feet as more tears leak from his eyes. He sits there and is crying quietly when Keith returns. Suddenly, something big and fluffy blankets his shoulders, it’s Keith’s comforter. Lance’s hand plays a bit with the red plaid of the fabric, he notices Keith kneeling in front of him. His face is passive, but his eyes are worried.

There’s a quiet that falls between the two, as Lance just sits there, being pathetic, and Keith just watches him, almost struggling with what to do.

“Lance?” Keith’s fingers fidget in his lap. “You want to talk about it?” Lance shakes his head slowly.

“Okay… Is it okay…” Keith bites his lip. “Can I...Can I touch you?” 

Lance hesitates, then nods, because he’s desperate for the warmth of a hug from anyone at this point. Keith places a hand on Lance’s knee, gives is a squeeze, then sits next to him on the small couch. Lance with the blanket still firmly around his shoulders allows himself to just lean into Keith and he immediately feels strong arms wrap around him. Lance turns his face into Keith’s shoulder, still hiding (from what, he’s not quite sure), and cries.

And all the while he feels a steady hand run up and down his back and fluffy hair pressing into his face.

After who knows how long of a time crying, Lance’s breathing calms down and he starts to feel the strain of his body from the awkward angle he's sitting at. He doesn't want to move yet though.

“You ready to talk about it?” He hears Keith’s voice rumble through his chest. Lance manages a dry laugh and bravely comes out of hiding in Keith’s sturdy shoulder. He’s met with a soft smile.

“There he is.” 

Lance blinks up at Keith and just laughs. He’s not sure if it’s relief or what but it feels good to do and soon it’s joined by Keith’s own laughter. Keith’s face is warm and accepting. “Feeling better?”

Lance feels a small smile reach his lips, “Yeah, a bit.” Keith waits for more. Lance sighs.

“I kinda totally bombed my first test today,” Lance is frowning as he says this, as he admits defeat. He takes a shaky breath and continues. “And that kinda pulled the pin on my emotions, sorry for being dumb, I’m just over reactin-”

“No, you’re not.” Keith looks so serious, “What your feeling is very real and it’s okay to feel that way.” His brows furrow, Lance can practically see the gears in his head turning. “And you’re not dumb, you’re smart and also flexible, you’ll be able to come back from this.” Lance’s heart feels light. _Keith thinks I’m smart!?_

“Keith, it was really bad tho-”

“Lance, failing isn't a bad thing. Sure it sucks, but everyone fails.”

“Not you,” Lance’s hand jumps to cover his mouth when he realizes what he said. Keith’s face lightens and he chuckles.

“Of course I fail! Every day I fail at something. What, do you think I’m perfect?” Lance doesn’t respond to that. He kinda does think Keith is perfect, or what he’s seen of Keith is anyway. Keith grabs Lance's shoulders, they’re looking straight at each other. Lance’s eyes wet and Keith’s eyes serious.

“Lance, just know that you're allowed to feel sad, but that does not in any way define you as a failure.” Lance is stunned partly because this has to be the most he’s heard Keith talk and partly because of what Keith’s words are doing to him.

“Do you think that?”

“What that you’re not a failure? Yeah, of course I do,” Keith looks miffed that Lance would think otherwise. Lance looks away and smiles to himself. “This one test isn’t going to label you as one either.”

Lance laughs, “It was pretty bad, Keith. It was a _sixty-nine_ percent.” And Lance feels a shit eating grin return to his face. He waggles his eyebrows at Keith. Keith looks confused, then he laughs as well.

“I guess you’re feeling a bit better if you’re making middle school level jokes,” he says teasing.

Lance hums to himself, “Yeah, I guess so.” Keith goes to make them tea. Leaving Lance to sit on the couch still wrapped up in Keith’s comforter and finally hearing over the noise of his inner thoughts. He’d never think he’d be so thankful to have Keith Kogane as his roommate, but here he is thinking it nevertheless. He brings his knees to his chest, smiling into them. His stomach was doing summersaults and his heart was doing happy skips. 

Right at that moment, Lance’s jealousy of Keith turned into admiration. Lance is startled as Keith sits back down with two mugs in hand. When Lance’s goes to take it from him, he meets Keith’s eyes. Lance never noticed how intense they were. How pretty- 

Lance stares at his mug, his ears warm. 

Right at that moment, Lance realized that he liked Keith more than he wanted to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick oneshot I wrote for a zine application. Enjoy <3


End file.
